


A Typical Hibari Wedding

by thriftysteps



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Everyone you can think of actually, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, The Arcobaleno - Freeform, The Gesso, The Giglio Nero, The Simone, The Varia - Freeform, Weddings, special appearances by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thriftysteps/pseuds/thriftysteps
Summary: The Hibari clan had a very specific tradition when it came to weddings. One that was… exciting, to say the least.It was a tradition that Hibari Kyoya vowed to honor because, frankly, it struck him with delighted anticipation.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 295





	A Typical Hibari Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a few days ago and I got really excited to write it.
> 
> I don't know anything about weddings, but please imagine something akin to the wedding from Crazy Rich Asians because I did and then I cried while writing this.
> 
> Also, you can find me on Tumblr on my writing account Thriftysteps or my main account Noodleexplosion <3

Hibari was the one to propose. 

Many people would have thought that it would be the other way around, but there were two things they generally didn’t take into account.

The first was that Hibari had cloud flames and that meant he preferred freedom over anything else. It was this love of freedom and Tsuna’s reluctance to even try to tie down the cloud guardian that prevented him from thinking about marrying the man. He’d contented himself with the arrangement they’d had for several years now; a mutually exclusive one that wasn’t overly romantic and had neutral and very subtle shows of affection in public. 

Their private matters were only for them to know about.

Their relationship wasn’t something they announced, it was just something the both of them fell into over time. If Yamamoto hadn’t caught the two kissing after barging into Tsuna’s office, nobody would have known about the relationship at all. The only people who knew about it now were the guardians and Reborn. In this way, Hibari wasn’t tied down by expectations of being Tsuna’s partner to people outside their circle and no one within their circle ever dared to imply that Tsuna had tied Hibari down because it simply wasn’t true. 

The second thing people don’t take into consideration when speculating about who would propose to who in their relationship was that the Hibari Clan had a very specific tradition when it came to weddings. One that was… exciting, to say the least.

It was a tradition that Hibari Kyoya vowed to honor because, frankly, it struck him with delighted anticipation.

So, when Hibari proposed, it was to Tsuna’s complete and utter shock. His brain malfunctioned for several seconds trying to process the words of the kneeling Hibari in front of him. Of course, when he composed himself, he accepted the proposal and kissed the skylark.

After the kiss, Hibari looked his lover in the eyes and said, “I will take care of the guest list and the invitations. You, Little Animal, take care of the rest."

* * *

Over the next year, Tsuna was busy between his usual duties as the Tenth Vongola boss and wedding planning. He asked his guardians, Hana, Haru, and Kyoko for help and opinions throughout it and was relieved when, one week before the wedding, everything was settled and ready. 

Hibari had consulted with him when it came to the guest list and even made sure the invitations would match with the general color scheme of the wedding. He trusted Hibari and didn’t probe too much about the invitations themselves. 

Their wedding was beautiful and elaborate in a way that wasn’t flashy but was definitely a testament to the wealth between the couple. They both wore white suits, though Hibari’s had dark purple trimmings while Tsuna’s had orange. Their shirts complemented the trimmings and their ties matched their suits. 

Despite Hibari’s usual hatred of crowding, he had invited a lot of people. It was something that brought a blush to Tsuna’s ears, thinking that his fiancé wanted to be witnessed marrying Tsuna.

As he walked toward the altar, Tsuna took notice of everyone there. Everyone from his Family was there—though most of his guardians were participating in the wedding in one way or another so it was expected. The Varia officers, most of the Arcobaleno, the entire Simone Family, the Gesso and Giglio Nero Family, and a large amount of Hibari’s family were there. 

Tsuna felt his face flush. 

When he got to the altar and looked into his fiancé’s eyes, he felt a wave of emotions. He couldn’t name them all—didn’t want to think about it, actually—but he knew that in this moment, he felt whole. Euphoric. His heart swelled and when the officiant began speaking, he found he couldn’t look away from the other man’s eyes. 

Hibari Kyoya wasn’t known as a soft man. In fact, his reputation was the complete opposite of that, but at this moment Tsuna was dizzy from the unusually soft gaze the other man gave him. He was turned in a way that no one in the audience would see the expression. It was solely for Tsuna and that made the Vongola boss lose his breath. 

After their vows, Hibari’s expression reverted to its usual sharpness and Tsuna felt mischief brewing in the other man, but when Hibari slipped the wedding ring on Tsuna’s finger, he forgot all about it.

Their kiss was something he was more familiar with. It wasn’t soft or even tender, it was familiar, sturdy, and intense in the way only Hibari can be, but more than anything, it was a show of ownership to the audience. 

Sawada Tsunayoshi _officially_ belonged to Hibari Kyoya. 

As soon as their lips parted, Tsuna watched as his husband turned to the crowd and pulled out his tonfa. 

“It’s time for the fun, Tsunayoshi,” he said. Tsuna watched as everyone in the audience stood up and pulled out their own weapons. Then, Hibari darted off to find his first opponent.

“Eh?!”

“He didn’t tell you, Tenth? In the Hibari Clan, it’s a tradition for the bridal party to fight against everyone in the audience before the reception. It was written on the invitations,” Gokudera mentioned before chasing after Bel.

“EH?!”

“Maa, maa, don’t worry, Tsuna. We won’t lose. Apparently, to be defeated means the marriage is canceled. Check your pockets!” Yamamoto said as he ran past Tsuna to attack Mizuno Kaoru.

In his pockets were his gloves. 

He sighed at the antics but put the gloves on and entered his Hyper Dying Will mode. He loved Kyoya—he really did—but a heads up would have been nice. As soon as he opened his amber eyes, he dodged a bullet from none other than Reborn himself. The man smirked.

At least Hibari was having fun, he thought with a smile and flew off into the crowd to defend his marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes about the wedding that I didn't include:  
> \- Mukuro, Ryohei, and Tetsuya were Hibari's groomsmen  
> \- Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Lambo were Tsuna's  
> \- Roll and Natsu were the flowerpet and the ringbearer, respectively  
> \- It was Reborn who put the gloves in Tsuna's pockets  
> \- Tsuna had to fight all of the Hibaris that showed up  
> \- This is a tradition because i HC that the Hibari Clan don't want weaklings in the family, so they prove their strength like this  
> \- The wedding invitation included the line, "If you decide to attend, be prepared to fight for your life. RSVP at -----" lmao  
> \- The reception takes place the day after because that night everyone is battered, bruised, and exhausted


End file.
